True love of a Family
by Rebelbot
Summary: My version of the Creation Matrix series.
1. Chapter 1

She quietly crawled through the air vent system but thanks to her small size it was easy for her to move about. It only seem only four month ago when Optimus gave her the Creation Matrix for safe keeping but it was only four month later that she learned the truth. Saber Fang told her that Shockwave is forcing Optimus to give life to his army using the power of the Creation Matrix. Upon hearing this Ruby sent Saber Fang back to the Ark to see if she could repair the Autobots. For Ruby, she went straight to Shockwave's base to save Optimus. She may by five years old but she wasn't about to let anyone hurt the only person that was a father to her. So here she was in the air vent until she reached the vent she was looking for. She could hear Shockwave speaking about where the matrix but could not see Optimus. Suddenly Ruby heard a growl as something black slammed into her. The force was strong enough to knock them out of the vent and crashed into the ground.

"So good of you to join us, human," A voice said.

Ruby knew who it was that was speaking. It was that jerk Shockwave who dared to hurt her father. She felt her body left of the floor and she was faced with a single optic mech.

"You are very brave to come," Shockwave said, "What is your name?"

The only answer he got was a kick to the chin by Ruby's foot. The force was strong enough to make Shockwave to drop Ruby and gave her chance to body slam Shockwave back.

"Why you little..." Shockwave said, once recovered, aim his gun arm and fired.

The shot was on target and the shot went through her stomach leaving a gaping hole in as she flew back by the force.

"Ruby no," a voice called out.

Ruby looked up at where the voice was and saw the head of Optimus Prime, the one she knew as her father.

"Ruby get out of here now," Optimus said.

"Not… without… you," Ruby grunted as she tried to get up but was grabbed by the neck by Shockwave. But Ruby used the power of the Matrix to fling machinery at Shockwave to knock him to the wall. She then lifted it up to let Shockwave fall to the ground and just when she was going to slam it down Panthor came up from behind her and slashed her in the back. As she fell Panthor use her Flamethrower to knock the machinery away from Shockwave. Shockwave got up and went over to Ruby.

"At first I thought of sparing your but now I will destroy you now," Shockwave said.

"No!" Optimus said.

Shockwave aimed his gun arm at Ruby just as she leapt up at him. Ruby stabbed a sharp object into Shockwave just as he fired. Shockwave staggered back and pulled the make shift sword out. For Ruby the hole she had now taken out her right side.

"You won this time, Ruby, but this isn't the end," Shockwave said, "Well for you it is."

He fired another shot that was able to severed Ruby into two. As she fell back she only thought about Optimus… her father... darkness……..

She slowly open her eyes and knew something was wrong. She slowly got herself on to her elbows and looked at her legs and was shocked about what she saw. Her legs were now robotic with a dragon head on her right hip and a tail too.

"Thank Primus, your awake," a voice praised.

Ruby already knew that it was Sideswipe who spoke. And sure enough the red warrior was sitting next to Ruby's bed. Next to him was his yellow twin bother Sunstreaker.

"About time, I was getting sick of waiting," Sunstreaker said.

"More like worried sick," His brother said grinning.

"You are asking for an aft kicking," Sunstreaker growled as he glared darkly at his brother.

"I like to see you try," Sideswipe said.

Ruby giggled at the brothers bickering as another boxy red and white bot came in and he was not happy.

"All I ask is that you be quite so Ruby can rest but I find you auguring," The bot said, "I have half a mind to make you both into toaster."

"Hey Rachet," Ruby said cheerfully.

"Hey, Ruby, I bet your wondering what happened," Rachet asked.

With a nod from Ruby Rachet explained that they found her very injured and Optimus. They brought them back and he and Wheeljack worked hours to build and fit the legs to Ruby. And this began a fresh start a new life for Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

After 3 day of being in the Med bay under the watchful eye of Ratchet Ruby was finally released. Ratchet helped her down and steadies her as she took her first step on her new robotic legs. After a moment she could walk on her own without Ratchet's help.

"Now I want you to take it easy for the next week and get plenty of rest, got it," Ratchet ordered.

"Okay," The five year old said with a smile as she ran out of the Med Bay.

"Kids," Ratchet said softly amazed at the energy Ruby had.

Ruby ran through the hall until she reached the common room. Most of the Autobots were there talking amongst themselves. Bumblebee was the first to spot Ruby come in.

"Hey Ruby is out," Bumblebee shouted as he ran up to Ruby to greet her.

The other Autobots came to greet Ruby as well. Slap on the back and excitement was shown and given as the Autobots greet Ruby back into the Autobots ranks.

"You're just a little survivor," Hound said as he rubbed Ruby's head.

"When Optimus told us what happened, we couldn't believe that you took out Shockwave," Smokescreen said.

"Shockwave won't be showing his ugly face around here again," Sunstreaker said.

"That's for sure," Sideswipe agreed.

"Thanks guys," Ruby said, "Has anyone seen Optimus?"

"I think he is in his office," Prowl said, "My guess is that almost losing you really got to him."

"I go talk to him," Ruby said as she ran out.

"Don't take to long," Jazz called after, "We're going to have a celebration party in your honor."

"Okay," Ruby said.

Optimus was sitting at his desk trying to get through the days work but his mind kept wondering to Ruby. He couldn't help but think how all of it was his fault. Because of him Ruby was nearly killed in the fight against Shockwave. It was do to the effort of Ratchet and Wheeljack that Ruby is still alive. He won't blame Ruby if she didn't want to speak to him again. Optimus was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Helloooooooo," Ruby said as she waved her hand in front of Optimus' face.

"Ruby!?" Optimus said very surprised.

"Prowl said that I would find you here," Ruby said as she ran around the desk and hugged Optimus.

"Yes, just getting through today's work," Optimus said.

He was expecting a different reaction to what happened but was pleased to see that Ruby still had her loving, outgoing, and energetic nature.

"Ruby, I'm… I'm sorry," Optimus said softly.

"What do you mean, Optimus?' Ruby asked.

"I put your life in danger when I gave you the Creation Matrix," Optimus explained, "Your safety was my reasonability and I almost lost you."

Ruby just smiled and hugged Optimus harder.

"Is that all, don't blame yourself for you did what you had to do," Ruby said, "Just think about what would have happen if you didn't."

"I guess your right, it would have been very bad," Optimus said.

"But if it makes you feel better, I forgive you," Ruby said as she nuzzled Optimus' chest.

Optimus couldn't help but smile under his mask. He was thankful that Ruby was so forgiving and still willing to trust him and the Autobot after all that had happened.

"Come on, Optimus, Jazz is having a celebration party for me," Ruby said leading Optimus out the room and to the common room.

"Alright I'm coming, I'm coming," Optimus said allowing Ruby to leading.

Tonight was Ruby's night and the night that Ruby will become a full time Autobot.


End file.
